


And then came the thaw

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aggressive Riku, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Healthy Coping skills, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Neko Sora, Past Abuse, Past Experimentation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, neko hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Riku lived in a world of his own design, his apartment was set up how he wanted it, and the outside world was dealt with  in how the situation called for. No more, no less.He was managing just fine until a friend from his past drops by with an absurd idea of him bringing home a pet- the thought absurd to him. However he could not deny at least going to the cafe to check on the hybrids she gushed on about.He was against it 100%, that is, until he met a hybrid named Sora who was nothing like the hybrid he had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

It was better to be alone than to rely on another person, that was always how the older teen felt when it came to other’s, purposely keeping his words short and his interactions with others curt. He lived a life that was organized and laid out how he wanted it rather than what others expected of him. If he wanted to avoid others he found ways to do so, if he wanted to be seen then he made his presence known, though that was rare in and of itself. One could say he was cynical, others viewed him as simply an angry child that never blossomed into a healthy, happy young man; he never stopped to correct them or change their minds, he did as he pleased and threw those away that were of no use to him. It was how he lived, it was what he wanted, and deep down inside, in the world of ice and shadows he created for himself, he was happy.

Until she came along with her idea.

The church bells of the town had barely chimed seven o’clock by the time the tall, silver haired teen slid his key into the door knob, giving the polished metal a turn. The spring air still held hints of crisp winter chill that did not seem to want to leave, the breeze ruffling the teens hair and reddening his pale skin. Slipping the key into his jacket’s pocket he entered his simply decorated apartment- an apartment most would die to have, possessing a large master bedroom with an at home office along with a bathtub big enough for two. He kept the apartment simple, there were no pictures of trinkets to line the front hallway, nor did he keep much of value lying about, the living room possessed an entertainment center as well as a leather couch, however there were no pictures upon the wall, the most decorative furniture in the room being a glass coffee table that held a neat pile of books. With a flick of the switch the silver haired teenager turned on the lights, stepping out of his black dress shoes at the door as to not track in any of the dirt from the outside world. His apartment smelt of lavender and sandalwood, the very cologne he wore; the apartment was his castle, his world away from the outside, and he enjoyed having it remain how it was.

Hanging up his black cloak on the rack by the door the teen began to undo the white buttons of his dress shirt. Having only taken a few steps down the hall he stopped and turned, his brows furrowing and his lips in a sharp frown at hearing a knocking upon his door.

Why on Earth would anyone be visiting? Did the neighbors not remember the last time they had disturbed him, surely the threatening glare and borderline growl had driven the message across that he was to not be disturbed.

Uncaring to fix the buttons of his shirt the teen headed for the door, not bothering to check the peephole, opening the door with barely contained annoyance. Stepping back the teen’s brow arched at the young girl who stood before him, her strawberry brunette hair cut short and angled to her chin, her blue eyes dark, her skin a rosy white. The girl was dressed in a pair of snug fitting jeans and a cherry pink sleeveless top, her hands resting on her hips.

“Well, are you going to let me in or what?” She laughed, brushing past the other despite having not been asked in, and to make the matter worse, she did not take off her shoes!

“Kairi, what the hell are you doing here?” The silver haired teen snapped, ordering quickly for her to taker her shoes off, not caring that his tone was harsh. “You said you would call before visiting! I could have been in the shower or working on something!”

“But you weren’t, Riku.” Kairi laughed, keeping her shoes on in spite of Riku, heading for the couch where she promptly sat down, her arm draped an arm along the back. “Besides, i know how late you work, and this is good for you.”

“Good for me?” Riku shut the door to keep out the cool night air, heading quick to his living room to keep an eye on his unexpected guest, nearly snapping the book out of her hand at seeing her pick one up. “Don’t touch that, it is very hard to find, and I am merely borrowing it!”

“See, this is why it’s good for you. You need to learn to relax, not everything has to be surgical and perfect. Who cares if dirt gets on the floor or if someone- like me- drops for a visit, it is part of life Riku, you can’t avoid it, nor can you keep yourself away from everyone forever.” Kairi sighed softly, her hand taking his, painted pink finger nails grazing the skin of his fingers. “We miss you Riku, all of us from the North side miss you. You don’t text, you don’t call, hell, Tidus has been asking about you. Tidus!”

“You know why I left, I started my life, I enjoy how I have it. Why do i need to change? Why can’t you all just accept that I am not like you!” Snatching his hand back Riku sighed, cursing under his breath for bringing a frown to Kairi’s face. “Look, I was miserable back there, living with my Uncle, losing my parents- I was a toy for him to play with- I like how I live now! I don’t consider myself lonely, I just enjoy things on my terms.”

Oceanic blue eyes lit up at the silver teens words, her hands once more taking one of his, “and that’s why i’m here! Riku, I think you should go get a pet, something you pick out, and something you can train how you want!” She smiled in excitement, “they have new ones down town, and you can visit them as much as you want and have them specially trained. Don’t you see Riku, a pet could make your life so much better!”

“I don’t want a dog or a cat.” Riku huffed, shaking his head, “to messy, and time consuming.”

“Then why not a hybrid?” She offered sweetly, her eyes hinting that that was where she had been trying to steer the conversation too. “You know they are all the rage right now, and so many of them are cute and well trained! Think of it as a pet, a friend, and servant all in one!”

Not that he would admit it, and he would deny it to his final breath, but the idea was not altogether bad. It was true that hybrids were the latest trend in aesthetics and entertainment, and with his job being as high income base as it has been, he could easily afford one, or at least visit a few.

Scowling at his train of thought he sighed, unable to shake her hands off the harder she squeezed, her eyes large and watery, bottom lips jutted out.

“Come on Riku, just go and see them, you don’t have to take any home or interact, I even made you an appointment for tomorrow!”

Riku’s eyes widened at the exclamation, his posture stiffening. Had she just said she made an appointment for him?

Was she the devil in disguise?!

“Kairi why the hell would you do that!” Riku practically growled, his cheeks heating up in anger, if it were anyone else he would have struck them, would have thrown them out of the apartment and deleted their number. Why, oh why did it have to be Kairi to do such a thing? There was no way he could deny her request when she was already practically begging and tugging his arm off. Shaking his head he released a pent up sigh, mumbling just loud enough for her to hear him, “fine, I will go.”

Squealing in delight she wrapped her arms around Riku and kissed his cheek, “see Riku! You’re taking a step in the right direction!” Reaching into the pocket of her jeans she snatched out a black business card with white paw prints emblazoned on the sides and fancy print, “your appointment is at four thirty, don’t be late, bring only cash.”

“Why would i bring only cash?” He opened his mouth to ask yet another question only to shut it, watching the girl pick up her phone when she heard the chimes. 

“I have to go Riku, Tidus is taking me out tonight,but I will be there tomorrow, remember, don’t be late and give it a open minded chance, okay?” Slipping her phone in her pants pocket she pressed yet another kiss to Riku’s cheek, slipping up from the couch, her shoes grinding into the carpet with each step to the door on purpose, the door slammed shut hard enough that if Riku had any pictures upon the wall, they would have fallen.

How on earth did he even become friends with her in the first place?

Pushing the thought from his head he got up, adjusting his books on the coffee table, the thought of tomorrow bringing a frown to his lips. He could consider not showing up, he could turn off his phone and stay home to read, but surely that meant she would visit him again, and lord knows he could only deal with her in short dosages. Glancing at the business cards in his hand he frowned, memorizing the address and name.

Sugar & Paws.

Of course Kairi would suggest a place with a name like that.

Shaking his head he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl from the cupboard, filling it part way with leftover steak tips and potatoes, barely aware that he was entertaining the thought of bringing home a hybrid. If he were, he would need to get more bowls and silverware…

Taking a bite of the cold, and lumpy mash potatoes Riku winced, tossing it into the microwave, barely paying attention to the buttons he pressed, his arms resting over his chest and crossing.

The hybrid would have to be male, and around his age, no way was he getting a child hybrid or adult, that would be too much for him to handle. A teenaged hybrid he could possibly handle, and only if they followed his rules. He would have to collar them as well, if he were to shell out the money on one, there would be no way in hell he would lose it!

Not unless it meant returning it and getting a full refund.

Grabbing the hot bowl from the microwave Riku headed for the office, he still had reports that needed to be typed and sent, as well as a bit of research on where he was going. If his oncoming headache was anything to go by, he was in for a long night. 

 

All throughout his day and afternoon Riku had tried to keep to himself, finishing his job as soon as he could, all but merging with the shadows to go unnoticed heading to his apartment. He needed to shower and get dressed, there was no way he would be going to such a place looking like a mess. And with that thought in mind Riku stripped out of his work suit and tossed the clothes into his hamper, looking about his bleach white bathroom, a fear coming to his mind, would his bathroom still be as clean if he had to share it with a hybrid?

Shaking his head to shut down such a thought he stepped into the separate shower, not minding the cold water that sprayed down upon him, his eyes closing in thought. Oh how he wished Kairi hadn’t have visited him, if she had just minded her own business he wouldn’t have to be leaving the house and wouldn’t have to interact with others or think about the possibility of bringing a hybrid home.

A hybrid he did not even want!

Raking his fingers through his hair Riku viciously scrubbed lavender scented shampoo through his silver locks, scrubbing hard enough for it to hurt, the water becoming scalding. He wanted to be alone. Wanted peace and quiet without having to fear that someone was watching him, again. Was that too much to want?!

 

With his shower over with Riku dressed himself in a pair of dark colored jeans, a yellow and white sleeveless top tugged on and his hair combed back. He was mentally prepared for this, he told himself a hundred times that afternoon that all he had to do was look and leave. No harm, no foul.

And with each step he took out of his apartment he felt his ice walls growing up around him, the look on his face keeping others away as he made his way through the apartment building, taking the first left road. If he walked briskly he would make it in time.

Part of him wanted to walk slowly just to miss it.

That part of him was drowned out by the thought of Kairi hunting him down, and with that thought in mind he walked briskly. Heading a few blocks away and over he passed many small bakeries and cafe’s the further he walked towards the south end of the city, the smells of trash and body odor from people around him bringing his lip up in a snarl.

This was another reason why he disliked other’s, too many foul odors. Too many stinking of chemicals, and sweat...and blood.

Walking further Riku stopped just down the block of thirty fifth avenue, his eye having caught the sign that read in neat script the name of the cafe, a picture of a regular house cat accentuating it. The place did not appear too special, it looked as if it had once been a normal bakery, white bricked with pale blue shutters and two simple steps that led down to a glass door. Stealing up his nerves Riku took the steps, opening the door with a slow tug; on first glance the front room was like any other cafe he had ever visited, glass cases lined up by the walls featuring a wide array of treats and items. He saw no hybrids in this pink walled room with white framing, only a girl. Standing by the register stood the girl, no older than seventeen, her hair the color of fresh butter and her skin rivaling the color of her white dress. She glanced up from a notebook she had been writing in- or perhaps drawing, judging from the crayon she held- her wide blue eyes taking in the sight of her customer, pale pink lips forming a smile.

“Hello, are you here for pick up or appointment?”

The way the girl spoke was much too soft for Riku’s liking, her eyes baring into him as if she could see all the way through him, he wondered idly if she saw how rotten and black his heart was, would she turn him away?

“An appointment, I am waiting on a friend however.”

“Oh, you must be Riku.” The blonde giggled, curling her fingers to urge him forward, her note book replaced by a small tablet in which she typed a few words before turning her attention once more on him. “Kairi called me earlier, she won’t be able to make it, however she has instructed me to let you walk around and not bother you, she said you would know what you are looking for.”

It had been a set up all along, not that Riku blamed Kairi, in fact it was that sort of thinking that usually got him to do things in the first place. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was a bit frustrated, not wanting to be in the cafe to begin with, but already there. A simple look around wouldn’t hurt, and if it was truly awful he could walk out and never speak to Kairi about the matter. 

Gazing towards the door behind the counter Riku stepped forward, catching the name on the girl’s name tag, ‘Namine’, huh, an odd name, he thought to himself, declining her offer of getting him a complimentary danish and drink.

“Well Riku, tell me about yourself, we have a lot of hybrids here, featuring common species as well as some exotic. Depending on your lifestyle I can offer you a few suggestions.” Namine’s voice sounded full of forced cheer, her cheeks coloring whilst her eyes nearly closed from the force of her smile. 

“It’s fine, I don’t need assistance.” Riku brushed off coldly, watching Namine’s smile fall from her lips, of course he once might have felt bad, once would have apologized, but why should he apologize for someone else's mistake? “Through this door?”

“Y-yes, walk through there and you’ll find various rooms hosting our different hybrids, there will be notepads on the door giving out bio’s and pictures- oh! There will be other customers in there as well walking around, should anything happen, please come back to find me!” She casted her eyes downwards, handing Riku a small notepad and pencil. “S-should you find a hybrid that interests you, please come find either myself or one of our other handlers.”

The notepad was placed in his jeans pockets, Riku wanted to console the girl, reassure her that he had not meant to speak in such a way, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was not his fault nor his responsibility to coddle others. No one coddled him when he needed it. With one last deep breath, and pushing down the urge to walk out, Riku headed for the back door, the red painted door opening with barely a touch, his eyes blinking to get used to the darkness he saw before he walked further in. With the outside light gone Riku could see that the hallway like area he stood in, was in fact dark, the lights nearly all out save for a few neon lights that decorated around certain windows, and a dimmer light at the end of the hall. The backroom smelt of cheap cologne and tobacco, the further he walked in he could see a few hybrids lounging around, a few glancing up when he walked by. 

Riku had known to expect various levels of hybrids, those that resembled animals with just a hint of a human figure to those who were the complete opposite, the lucky ones who could pose and dress as humans. If it weren’t for their ears and tails Riku could believe for a moment they were. And much to what Namine had warned, there were other patrons in the back halls and rooms, all ranging in age from late teens and upwards, some in school uniforms and others in business suits. Riku pondered how many were there under aliases. How many came herein secret and shame? A practical whore house in the disguise of a cafe.

The foul odor of smoke and cologne Riku could only guess came from the businessmen who lavished a few hybrids with attention and treats, most looking only interested for the treats rather than the sloppy handling. Reading a few hybrid sheets on his way through the hall Riku stopped to look at a few boasting of their abilities to make quiet and docile house pets, a few boasting of being service hybrids, and yet these ones did not catch his eyes in the slightest, they all stared at him as if he were something broken, their eyes calculating and judging, a few even hissing at his look. Their ears flat back and teeth bared. 

What did these animals know? It was not as if they were going to remember him in a few minutes when he left their sight. Hybrids were merely just brainless, obedient pets,nothing more.

Stepping past a patreon whom sat in the hallway stroking himself to a picture of a hybrid Riku felt his mouth fill with bile. Oh how he wanted to turn tail and get the hell out of this place, and yet he felt compelled to stay, to walk to the last room where he found a curious sight. 

The last room was small and painted blue, no larger than a single bedroom that housed a few scratching posts and large cushions on the softly carpeted floor. There was a dim light on in the center of the room, as well as a few bottles of water and tuna packets. In the room were two figures, one belonging to a hybrid, and the other to a man whom Riku could guess worked there. The sign on the door gave Riku the following information about the hybrid in front of him.

Name: Sora  
Age: Unknown  
Species: Maine Coon  
Warning: High energy, attention oriented, and mischievous.

Peering at the paper Riku went down the mental check list he had in mind, and this ‘Sora’ did not meet any of them, not a single one. However, glancing in he couldn’t help but watch the hybrid laying on his belly, his tail swishing lazily whilst the flame haired worker brushed through his thick honey brown locks that seem to stand up however they wanted. It was a risk, Riku knew that, even to enter the room, not knowing what the other might do at the intrusion, and yet, it made him curious. Something about the hybrid felt… relaxing.

Entering the room silently Riku gazed at the worker, catching the green eyed man’s attention, arms crossing over his chest. Riku watched the flame haired worker tap the hybrids shoulder, whispering something in his ear before pointing over to Riku, the hybrid looking over slowly.

It was at that moment that Riku saw breathtaking blue eyes that rivaled the sky, the hybrids skin appearing sun kissed, and his dark chocolate brown furred tail and ears all but calling Riku over to pet him. Sora was very much all human save for the ears and tails, though Riku spied sharp nails on his finger tips and toes. The hybrid only wearing a simple red jumper with a blue belt, a special hole cut out for his tail in the back.

“Hello, you are new, i’m Sora!” The hybrid chirped, his voice soft with just a hint of a purr, his dusty pink lips tugged into a natural smile whilst his tail swished.

“Hello Sora, I am Riku…” The silver haired teen stepped further into the visiting room, closing the door softly behind him. The flame haired worker merely smiled, black gloved finger stroking through Sora’s hair, the mere touch caused Riku to glare angrily, wasn’t he supposed to be the one to touch the hybrid? Not some worker.

“Now Sora, be a good boy and don’t scare this one away.” The flame haired teen laughed, kissing Sora’s nose as he got up, leaving a brush where he sat. His name badge read ‘Lea’ with a large ‘X’ underneath. “If you need anything Riku, i’ll be in the next room. Got it?”

Saying nothing Riku waited till the door was closed once more before walking over to where Sora laid spread out, Riku’s curiosity getting the better of him as he found himself reaching out, fingers grazing a fluffy ear- they truly were soft, and the purr that escaped Sora’s lips brought a calmed smile to Riku’s lips. Moving over Riku sat down, eyeing the hybrid curiously- the rest of the world felt forced, faked from top to bottom as if it were all created to keep Riku in the dark, and yet, Sora felt…

Genuine.

Truly real and not just an act put on by others to get what they wanted from him.

“What did that guy mean when he said not to scare me away?” Riku wondered, looking to the hybrid, surprised to hear a giggle.

“Last one in here got handsy and I bit him.” Sora’s cheeks colored, his fur fluffing up as if to build himself bigger than what his petite frame showed. “I am not a toy, just because I am a hybrid. I am just as equal as you. And that means I don’t like having strangers come in and pet my bum.”

Oh how this spunky hybrid just made Riku’s trip worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

The hybrid teen stretched out on the blue cushion he laid on, his fur reminding Riku of cinnamon, a rich brownish red, and oh so soft, the tail swishing before returning to laying limply against the hybrid’s leg. Bringing up a sharp nailed hand the hybrid known as Sora scratched at one of his own cheeks, sky blue eyes closing part way, it seemed for a moment the hybrid forgot he had company, a mistake he soon corrected, eyes gazing at Riku from under long, thick lashes. Remaining an arms length away Sora inched closer, head tilting quizzically, silently taking in Riku’s appearance before rumbling out a purr. It took Riku all his strength to remain on the floor, so close to another person, he wanted to leave, to go back home and stay where things were planned and organized. Not here with some hybrid cat that could lash out at any moment. Though the thought was soon thrown out once Riku gazed at the hybrid again, seeing the look of genuine curiosity rather than scorn, the hybrid teen switching positions in order to sit up, back slouching over for him to rest his elbow on his knee whilst cradling his chin.

“You like to think a lot, huh?” Sora wondered aloud, eyes lighting up at seeing the skin of Riku’s cheeks darken by a smidge. “You don’t seem like a philosopher, hmm, I can’t quite place you.” The hybrid chuckled, the sound warped by a gentle purr. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be categorizing you?” Riku asked hotly, his blue eyes flashing dark, dangerous at the thought that the other was possibly, most assuredly judging and mocking him. “Aren’t you supposed to be acting like a good hybrid in order to be bought and taken home?”

The look of hurt that crept through Sora’s eyes made Riku’s heart ache, the hybrid soon rolling it off his shoulders, moving to lay down once more, licking his fingers to brush and groom his hair.

“Been here since I was a young kit I think, doesn’t matter to me if I were to be bought today or never.” He shrugged, rolling his eyes to gaze at the silver haired teen, “if my future owner can not handle me how I am, then they do not deserve me. I’m curious by nature, I can’t help it.”

So that was what that was all about, Riku huffed, he had wanted to scare the other a way, to gauge Sora’s reaction,and where most would have tucked their tails between their legs and hid, Sora merely bounced back. Everything about the hybrid was what Riku found he wanted from other’s, Sora saw the world through a sense of self, not from how others wanted him to see it...Perhaps Sora could be the hybrid for him- if Riku was even considering getting one, which he told himself he was not. Reaching subconsciously for the brush that Lea had left behind Riku motioned for Sora to come closer, hesitating at bringing up the brush until Sora moved to sit beside him, his thick furred tail flopping down over Riku’s legs. Bringing the brush down Riku attempted to brush the fur, only to receive a growl, Sora turning to look at him with discontent.

“What?!”

“You never brushed an animal before, huh?” Sora questioned, taking hold of Riku’s hand without asking, guiding Riku’s hand in the correct motion in which he were to brush by, showing that the fur was supposed to be brushed down, not up. “It’s okay, at least you aren’t yanking on it.”

Feeling his cheeks color Riku repeated Sora’s movements, brushing the fur back, finding that it didn’t resist like it had been, the brush gliding right through, earning a content purr from the hybrid, the very tip of the tail twitching. Riku had known for a fact any other hybrid would have put up with the mistake if only to receive a treat or the shot of being boughten- no, Riku did not want a hybrid that would ‘put up’ with him, rather one that would take initiative to correct a problem, especially one dealing with their own body and comfort.

Bringing the brush down from the base of Sora’s tail down to the tip Riku found the action to be surprisingly relaxing, the gentle purring almost like a melody in the too quiet room. Riku continued if only to hear Sora’s purring deepening, the hybrid moving his tail back to his front, his head leaning in. Riku didn’t have to be told what to do. Taking the brush up Riku began to brush both fur and hair, realizing with a bit of a silent smile that Sora smelt of cinnamon and pine tree lotion rather than fish and kibble, which Riku had been worried the other would smell like. Riku could not stand foul odors, fish being one of the worst to his senses. Tipping Sora’s head back with the coaxing of his fingers Riku began to brush the locks further, fingers tracing the nape of Sora’s neck idly whilst the brushing was continued. Sora’s eyes were closed completely and his purring resuming with augusto, the hybrid lost in his world of pleasure that he didn’t notice Riku talking to him.

“How have you not been adopted?” Riku asked, combing back a lock of Sora’s hair, snapping his fingers to catch the hybrids attention. “Hey, i’m talking to you.”

“Hmm? Oh!” Sora laughed, eyes blinking open. “Sorry about that, I haven’t been brushed like this in a while. I suppose no ones bought me yet because I won’t let them. I’m a very prestigious hybrid after all, I won’t let just anyone take me home.”

There would have been a time where Riku would have smacked out in retaliation at being spoken in such a way, after years of being judged and scrutinized he did not take kindly to anyone hinting that he might not have been good enough. And yet, he saw the teasing glint in Sora’s eyes, saw the way the hybrid chuckled. Not a hint of true malice or judgement, just a boy that was enjoying a joke…

Riku found it refreshing to hear laughter at a joke rather than his own expense, the hybrid gazing up at him with curious eyes.

“Though you might be worthy, some day.” He teased, moving back so that Riku could finish his brushing of his hair and fur, the hybrid relaxing once more. “Riku, what do you do for work?”

“Now you’re asking me questions?” Riku smirked, keeping his tone neutral to observe Sora’s reaction. “I didn’t think you were supposed to ask me questions, thought you were supposed to sit still and look pretty.”

The hybrid rolled his eyes, glancing to Riku with barely withheld disdain for the comment. “If you want that then i suggest heading into a different room. I do not sit still for long nor do i play statue very well.”

The curt answer earned a laugh, the brush continuing to glide through Sora’s thick locks of fur and hair. Normally to be spoken to in such a way would have made Riku angry, the silver haired teen demanding respect out of anyone he associated himself with, even if it was in casual meetings. Each time he demanded he was given the respect he requested, most willing to roll onto their backs with their tails between their legs rather than to stand their own ground. It annoyed Riku to no end. And yet here before him sat a hybrid that not only stood up for himself, but kept up in conversation, speaking without being spoken too and making himself right at home despite Riku’s narrowed eyes and thin lipped scowl that naturally rested. 

Sora was everything Riku wished others would be around him.

He wanted the hybrid. 

“How long have you been here?” Riku’s voice was low, the brush set aside, replaced by his bare fingers, his nails scratching down against one of Sora’s ears, massaging into the scalp. 

The question made Sora hesitate, not for a chance to think of a lie, but rather to think of just how long he had truly been living in the cafe. Perhaps a few years ago he would have remembered, a few years ago he was much more unruly and problematic, having mellowed into the hybrid he was today. Yawning Sora tapped his nails against the plush carpeting.

“I- I don’t quite remember, maybe always?” Sora’s tail swished slowly, sky blue eyes narrowing. “I don’t remember my family anymore, nor when I first came here… perhaps I have always been here.”

Riku grunted at such an answer, part of him felt bad in doing so, not that he would ever admit. He knew what it was like to not remember one’s family,to remember thinking some hell hole was his home simply for the fact that he had nowhere else to go, to rely on others to take care of him despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to rip his own skin off and scream. Riku must have been shaking with silent rage without realizing, feeling warm hands taking hold of his wrist, sky blue eyes gazing up at him, without pity thankfully but rather concern.

“Riku, it is okay, whatever you are thinking about, it is okay.” The hybrid cooed, slipping forward,moving over to kneel in front of Riku, his hand still on Riku’s wrist. “It’s okay, you are here with me, wherever you are in that head of yours, you aren’t there. Look at me, I can help-”

The slap echoed across the silent room, Riku’s spare hand held up from where he had slapped the hybrid before him, a nasty red hand print beginning to blossom on Sora’s cheek. The room was thick with tension, Riku bringing his hand down in pure shock, watching with large pleading eyes for the hybrid to stay despite the fact that he had harmed him. Riku felt a throbbing in his heart, the same heart he had considered dead for so long, his eyes taking in the sight of the darkening spot, hidden now by slim fingers. The hybrid gazing at Riku in disbelief and sadness. Honestly, Riku had been expecting anger and rage, he would have deserved it. But there was no sign of anger from Sora, only a look of hurt, his fingers cradling his throbbing cheek, eyes slowly looking up to lock onto Riku’s.

“It’s okay, I’ve been hit harder than that.” Sora murmured, moving his hand away to once more take Riku’s wrist, those sky blue eyes once more bearing into Riku’s. “You will never know just how many people come in here each day, some with high tempers, some who just want to strike something that is lesser than them down. It’s okay though, I must have spooked you.”

Riku despised the way Sora said that,the hybrid acting so calming and understanding despite the situation, Sora’s world was sunshine and warmth whilst Riku found cold and darkness around him, suffocating him slowly. Being around Sora made Riku feel like a drowning man finally thrown a life line.It worried Riku for the simple fact that he wasn’t aware that he was drowning until he suddenly found himself in Sora’s presence, the hybrids light and smile threatening to break down all his defenses. 

Bringing the hand that had been used to strike, Riku reached out, stroking Sora’s now pinkish cheek, feeling just how warm Sora’s skin was, aware of a small scar just above Sora’s left eye, all but blended in with the skin. Bringing his hand down Riku found himself staring at his hand, his fingers felt to tingle with Sora’s warmth, even after retracting his hand back Riku felt it. Touching Sora reminded Riku of the way the morning sun warmed away the frost. Silently Riku wondered if perhaps he wasn’t all bad,not truly ice and darkness, but perhaps frost hiding something gray.

Shaking his head of such silly things Riku glanced back to Sora, finding the hybrid grooming himself, eyes curious.

Riku felt the urge to pet him, this time he allowed it to happen, his fingers stroking through Sora’s warm locks of hair, a ghost of a smile on his lips at hearing and feeling Sora’s rusty purr. Oh how he wanted to sit and listen to Sora continue to purr, the thought occurring to him that perhaps he should make it a habit of coming to see Sora, no one would have to know about his outings, and he could deny it regardless.

Yes, that sounded like a possible outcome.

Clearing his throat Riku easily caught Sora’s attention, “I hate to cut this short, Sora, but I am afraid I do have to call this a night. I did not expect to stay this long.” Where Riku waited for possible tears and hysterics he found Sora only nodding, the hybrid offering a sweet smile.

“Will you come back again, Riku?” Sora asked, ear twitching curiously. “It was nice spending time with you.”

“Yeah, maybe…” The words felt heavy on his tongue. Riku felt torn, part of him fearing the time he had spent with the other, fearing that Sora would see past him soon enough and catch glimpse of his rotten heart; whilst the other part of him felt at long last relieved to have something so genuinely pure want to be around him. No fake smiles, or beautiful lies crafted to keep him to stay, just a genuine smile and bright eyes that looked at Riku rather than through him. Awkwardly Riku stood, his legs felt to have pins and needles, the blood soon flowing enough for him to walk towards the door of the room, stepping over the scattered cushions. Riku wanted to turn around, to stay longer, the urge to at least turn around and bid Sora good night was hard to ignore. And yet he did it anyways. Opening the door to the room Riku allowed it to close behind him without even a glance back, his footsteps quiet, making his way back towards the door that would lead him out of this mess of thoughts and sounds. Riku tried to keep his head down while he walked, tuning out the moans of humans around him intermingled with purrs and yowls, the sounds alone disgusted him. A tight coiling in his stomach began at the thought of just how many had used Sora for such purposes. He wanted to say none, Sora did not seem to be that kind of hybrid, and that thought helped Riku in calming down his unease,his eyes catching sight of familiar red hair from before, the worker giving Riku a knowing look, arching a thin brow. 

“Had a nice time with Sora?” Lea puffed on an electric cigarette, his emerald eyes taking in Riku’s appearance, a wry smirk tugging on his lips. “You know, Sora might be the kind of hybrid you need in your life.”

“And why on Earth do you think i need that runt in my life?” Riku snapped, his anger boiling at Lea’s laugh, he despised laughter when it came to his emotions, the sound grated his nerves, he wanted to shove Lea out of the way. He was not forced to stay there, Riku didn’t need to be ridiculed by such a teen who appeared only several years older than him. “He was annoying and spoke out of turn. Why would anyone want that?!” 

Lea’s emerald eyes simply rolled, a jet of smoke blowing from his parted lips up into the air. He took a step aside for Riku to move, his hand held out. “Fifteen bucks for the time you spent here. Cash only.”

Reaching into his pocket for his wallet Riku pulled out a crisp twenty, handing it to Lea wearily, “you have change?”

Lea simply smirked, pocketing the cash. “Nope. Have a good night, see you again real soon.”

For a moment Riku was tempted to take his money back, to wipe the smile off of Lea’s smug face- he stopped at that train of thought, his anger wasn’t fully justified, he was merely letting the treatment from his Uncle get the best of him. He was safe where he was, he was in control, he didn’t need to fight if he didn’t feel like it and could walk away when he wanted too.

Which was what he chose to do, leaving Lea behind, the flame haired teen chuckling just loud enough for Riku to hear, the slamming of the door cutting both him and the moans off. In the front room of the cafe Riku found Namine had been replaced by a tall woman with blonde hair, two locks hanging in the front, her eyes a bluish black that gazed at him with discontent. Her name badge read simply as ‘Larxene’.

“Thanks for visiting, come back again real soon.” She sounded bored, she barely looked up from the taser she played with. Riku didn’t bother to respond back, leaving the cafe and Sora behind with the closing of the main door. 

 

A fine layer of mist had started whilst Riku had been inside,the cold mist chilling his skin by the time he made the walk home. Riku found it ironic that it would be so cold and dark out when that was how he felt inside, his skin having gone numb by the time he made it to his apartment undisturbed, his clothes and shoes taken off at the front door. Bringing his hands up Riku smiled at realizing just how warm they still felt despite the rest of him feeling like ice. It felt as if Sora had given Riku a tiny piece of his light just to keep him warm.The smile soon fell from Riku’s lips; picking up his dampened clothes he placed them into the bathroom hamper, using a towel to dry his hair and skin off, content to walk around his apartment for just a bit longer in his black briefs. 

Turning on the lights in his small office Riku made a small check list of benefits for taking in Sora. Perhaps it was jealousy, or being territorial of the one thing in this world that wasn’t fake, all Riku knew was that he wanted Sora’s attention. All of it. He wanted to keep the hybrid close so that he could see those sky blue eyes that actually saw him. Riku wanted something for once that was living and breathing rather than cold machinery. Even if it meant him getting rid of a few things, he wanted the hybrid.

If only for his own selfish reasons. 

Typing up a quick report Riku felt his mind clearing, his senses sharper now that he was in his home element rather than in a darkened, loud place. Here in his home element of shadow and ice he found himself able to breath, able to recollect his tangled thoughts. 

Tomorrow he would go back, and if he saw Lea there then so be it, but the flame haired worker would learn to stay in his good graces. Or else.

Slipping from the office room Riku began his nightly routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth till his gums bled, a habit of his that he could not stop himself from doing, spitting out a mouthful of bloody saliva before rinsing his brush and mouth out, turning the water off with a click. Heading for his bedroom Riku looked about the large, empty room. Save for the bed and a dresser his room was barren, the bed however he splurged on, wide, and comfortable, unlike anything he had when living with his Uncle. Slipping the silk sheets down he crawled under the covers and sighed, with the lights off he could see the stars from the darkened window, the lights barely visible in the darkness. It made Riku think of Sora, something so full of light and strangely beautiful...and so far away.

Closing his eyes Riku allowed himself to relax enough to fall asleep, his thoughts and dreams on sky blue eyes and thick cinnamon fur. 

 

“Well Sora, what did you think of him?”

The hybrid lounging out on the pillows of the room he was left in barely opened a eye at the voice, his tail swishing lazily, a hand coming up to brush his hair from his eyes. With a full belly of fish and sweets Sora found it harder to concentrate, a rumble of a purr heard from him. “He was nice, a bit cold, but nice nonetheless. I like him.” Sora murmured, his tail wrapping around for him to use as a pillow and blanket. “I hope he comes back, he seems like he would have the perfect sunny patches on his bed.”

Lea chuckled at Sora’s words, brushing Sora’s fur idly with his fingers, watching the hybrid doze off to sleep. Lea was simply thankful to see Sora finally letting another human beside him to touch him. Lea only silently hoped with one last puff on his cigarette that this one wouldn’t end up breaking Sora’s easily trusting heart. 

 

Waking up had been one of the hardest tasks for Riku to have accomplished that morning, his body felt warm under the silk covers and the sun’s rays fell perfectly over his bed, continuing to keep him warm. It was the thought of seeing the hybrid that finally pushed Riku from his slumber. Despite telling himself that he would not go back to the cafe, Riku knew he would, if only just to sit with Sora again, the other having somehow dug his way into Riku’s good graces. With a borderline painfully cold shower and teeth brushing out of the way, Riku dressed in dark colors for work, his cell phone being put on silence. If all went well he would get the chance to go straight to the cafe from work. He only hoped things wouldn’t get too bloody at work again.

 

True to Riku’s predictions he found himself home in the apartment, washing off blood that was not his own, tossing his ruined clothes into the trash can rather than the hamper. He was beyond angry, not only was he in need of shopping once again, but he had to give himself stitches with little more than a sewing needle and medical thread, along with a shot of illegally attained whiskey to numb the pain, even if it was just for a moment. 

The only thought that he kept him going that night was the chance at seeing the hybrid, he was not in the mood to see anyone else, not Namine, not Kairi and especially not Lea!

Patching up the gash on his shoulder Riku slipped on a clean dark blue shirt, his shoes easily to slip on as he headed outside,locking the apartment up tight, a tin can in his left back pocket.

A treat for Sora.

Riku smiled at the thought of seeing the other again, at least if the world was being annoying, at the very least he had Sora to look forward to. Riku allowed himself for a moment to think about what it would feel like to have Sora in the apartment waiting for Riku rather than him having to go all the way across town to see the hybrid. How nice it would be to have something warm and soft to wake up to rather than the usual empty space and cold air. Riku had never minded his world being cold and empty before, everything changed because of Kairi and his refusal to say no. A part of Riku did not fully seem upset by it, in fact, he was almost thankful that Kairi had been so adamant about him going, for now he atleast knew of one person who was not a puppet to be played with. Just like Riku, Sora was genuine rather than fake, a puppet without strings. 

That made Riku crave him all the more.

“Welcome to- Oh! Riku, you are back.” Namine smiled sweetly from where she sat, her smile never reaching her eyes. Her hand held a crayon, the limb moving to continue drawing despite the fact that she was gazing up, her eyes seeming hollow, her skin ashen. “Would you like something to drink? We have fresh bread and treats if you wish.”

Riku scowled, telling her curtly, no, heading for the backdoor, not taking the notepad from her that was offered. There was only one hybrid he wanted to see today, and that was the one with the cinnamon colored fur and sky blue eyes. 

The hallway was just as dark as it had been the day before, the rooms a bit more crowded with middle age men- from a glance it looked to be a birthday party. Hybrids of all kinds were fighting for attention, but among the ones he saw, Riku did not see Sora. And that alone made him relax. Passing by a few empty rooms Riku came to a stop outside the last door, looking in he found Sora batting a toy mouse idly across the floor, chasing after it only to catch it and to the same action again, the sight bringing a smile to Riku’s lips. Knocking on the door Riku entered, gazing about the room, realizing that he did not see Lea around.

In his excitement at seeing Riku Sora quickly approached, walking on on his legs rather than his hands and knees. Sora easily was a foot shorter than Riku, his body slim and curved in all the right places, his tail swishing in his happiness of seeing Riku again. 

“You came back!” He chirped, moving back when Riku stepped closer, the hybrid running over to his pillow,sitting down gracefully, eyes widening at seeing Riku pull out a circular can from behind his back. “Oh! What’s that? Is that for me?” At Riku’s nodd both of Sora’s ears flickered up, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, he had never been given a present before, the thought of it coming from Riku made him all the more happy. “Can I have it now?”

Chuckling at Sora’s enthusiasm Riku took a seat beside him, moving the can away so that Sora wouldn’t swat it from Riku’s hands. Pulling back the metal top Riku held out the can for Sora to take, watching the hybrid closely. Sora ate a bit messily, his fingers digging into the chunks of cooked fish with excitement, his happy chirps and purrs heard between bites. Riku had never seen a more hungry looking hybrid before, the fish gone before Riku knew it, snatching the can away from Sora before he could lick it, not wanting the other to cut his tongue. “Bad! Don’t lick cans!” Rikku snapped, taking the can over to the garbage can, watching Sora shrug at Riku’s anger, licking his fingers neatly. Stretching out Sora found himself once more being brushed, his eyes sliding closed. 

“How is the weather outside?” Sora hummed, ears twitching.

“It was raining last night, but it cleared up.” Riku responded casually, curious as to why Sora was asking. “Too lazy to go outside and look?”

“We aren’t allowed outside.” Sora replied without missing a beat, almost not realizing Riku had stopped the brushing, the silver haired teen’s eyes widening in silent anger at the statement. “We are supposed to be indoors and ready for customers and potential owners, we are not allowed near outside windows or to leave. Though Lea sometimes bring me things from the outside.”

The room felt suddenly much too small for Riku’s liking- he was trapped- no, Sora was trapped! How could anyone compel another creature to remain indoors? Human fully or not, the absurdity made Riku shake, his silent anger washing over him, remembering all the nights he spent locked away, wishing he could escape his indoor prison of his Uncle’s house only to be denied… 

Was Sora truly happy here?

“You are still here Riku, it’s okay.” Sora urged, feeling the way Riku’s grip in his hair tightened almost painfully, Sora trying to remain calm. “It’s okay Riku, I promise, you’re here with me.”

Releasing hold of Sora’s hair Riku fround at seeing the brush handle broken in half, as well as a few ripped out hairs in his hand. The sight alone made him feel nauseous- he truly was the monster he claimed himself to be. The monster he feared would extinguish Sora’s light if he wasn’t careful. Riku was derailed from his thoughts at Sora nuzzling his jawline, icy blue eyes snapping open.

“S-Sora?”

“I used to have businessmen and others come in here and tell me of their problems, of their troubles in life, some were suicidal, some were just angry. When i can help others, i am happy.” Sora explained, nuzzling the soft skin of Riku’s jawline. “I want to help you Riku. You’re so very nice.”

“You don’t know me.” Riku whispered darkly. 

“You brought me a gift, and you came back when you didn’t have too.” Sora countered.

“You don’t know what I have done.” Riku murmured, eyes glancing away.

“You don’t know what I have seen.” Sora whispered, nuzzling his furred ears against Riku’s cheek. “Please Riku, let me in?”

Riku sighed, the idea was absurd, he didn’t need anybody! He was fine the way he was. He was happy in his forest of ice and shadows…

Without realizing it Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and held the hybrid close.

“You will hate me once you know.” He murmured against warm fur.

“I don’t think i could ever hate someone like you.” Sora whispered.

Riku prayed for his own sake that Sora’s words were true.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora’s fingers curled and uncurled several times, the hybrid fidgeting just a bit at being held so very closely- not that he was complaining, no, he loved physical affection, it was just the fact that he did not know how far to go without making Riku uncomfortable. Choosing to play it safe Sora simply relaxed against the silver haired teen, blue eyes closed as he was held, the sensation of being petted ghostly to him. Sora held back from nuzzling or purring, unsure just how much would be safe to do so, that was until he felt finger stroking and scratching at the back of his neck, a rusty purr escaping Sora before he had the chance to silence himself, his blue eyes widening. There was no sign of discomfort from Riku, in fact the teen scratched a bit harder, moving his hand back to scratch under Sora’s chin, a sliver of a smile on his lips at hearing Sora chirp with happiness, the hybrids ears flickering and tail swishing. 

Riku had let him go after that, sitting back, his ice blue eyes taking the sight of Sora in, the hybrid’s eyes closed whilst he purred, accepting his chin scratches with happy noises, his hands soon coming up to take hold of Riku’s own, bringing the cold hand to his own face to nuzzle and stroke himself with, purring louder when Riku chuckled. Sora truly was something else. Silently Riku pondered if Sora could ever be considered his. At feeling a prick of pain Riku instantly glanced down to his finger that remained in Sora’s   
hand, his eyes widening a fraction of an inch at seeing Sora having bitten down upon his index finger. Without anger Riku simply tilted his head, looking to Sora for answers.

“Now, what was that all about?”

Sora huffed, taking the finger from his mouth, offering the tip a quick lick in apology, ignoring Riku’s blushing cheeks. “You were over thinking again. I’m sorry if it hurt, i’ll try not to bite so hard.” The smile on Sora’s lips led Riku to not believe him, the hybrid before him was just too playful and impulsive for his own good.

“Tell me RIku, please, i want to know what the outside world is like, what you do for a living,” Sora’s smile returned sweetly, moving so that he was laying on his back, his head cradled in Riku’s lap and his eyes staring up at him. Sora never had been one for personal space, flopping himself down on anyone and anything that just so happened to be close by. And the more time Riku spent with the maine coon hybrid, the more he found that he did not necessarily mind the contact. “I bet you do something important.”

“I suppose you could say that.” Riku murmured, taking hold of the broken brush, holding onto the sides so that he could still run it through Sora’s hair, the hybrid’s eyes closing shut automatically, an action that brought Riku relief. It was so hard to lie and fake being a good person when something so pure gazed at you like you were the epitome of goodness. Brushing gently behind Sora’s ear Riku began to talk. “I never had the chance to finish proper public education, I was homeschooled by my Uncle until about a year ago. I made business connections through him with others in the city, I get rid of the undesirables.”

“Like trash?” Sora asked,his eyes still close, his nose scrunching up a bit in thought.

“Yes Sora… like trash.” Riku sighed, continuing, “I usually work when i am needed most, often time I work from home, and begin to research on how best to take care of the next case of undesirables.”

“Do you live alone?” Sora soon asked, an eye cracking open, the hybrid chirping in pleasure at having his ear brushed.

“I do. I rather enjoy the silence and the company of no one but myself.” Riku flinched from the way Sora frowned, the hybrids ears drooping sadly. 

“It sounds lonely.”

“It can be.” Riku admitted, concerned for the moment on where exactly the thought had come from. He had never been lonely before, never would have considered it. And yet, here he was, petting a hybrid and suddenly admitting to a fact that he didn’t even know about. Riku felt ready to push Sora away, only stopping when he realized just how lonely he felt the night before when he got to the apartment, wishing he had brought the hybrid with him. Oh how Sora was changing him. “I don’t mind it though, who knows, it might change someday.”

Sora did not look convinced, the hybrid glancing away, only looking at Riku once more when Riku tapped his nose. Sora squeaked in question. “H-hey! W-what was that for Riku?”

“You looked sad. Why?”

Swallowing his nerves Sora finally sighed. “I don’t like to get hopes up, I was supposed to be bought before, and it never happened- oh! Please don’t get the wrong idea! I wasn’t meaning to sound like you had too, nor do i mean you should feel like- oh I don’t know what i mean!” Sora sat up, gripping his head with his hands, shaking in confusion, it was too much for him to think about all of a sudden. Gasping Sora found himself back on his back once again, Riku’s arm keeping him down.

“Sora, it’s okay, i understand what you are saying. Take a deep breath it’s okay.” Riku urged, mimicking the action for Sora to follow, smirking when the hybrid did. “Now, you wanted to know more about the outside world, did you not?”

Sora’s mood lifted near immediately, the young hybrid nodding his head quickly, chirping in excitement. “Please! I want to know everything! Where you live, what season it is- everything and anything!” 

Chuckling at Sora’s enthusiasm Riku began to talk, telling the hybrid all about the neighborhood he lived in, of the apartment buildings and near by skyscrapers- of the hustle and bustle of people and the sounds of the train and church bells at night. That it was early spring and the ice had just melted from the ocean. No matter what Riku talked about Sora continued to gaze at him with wide eyes and wonderment, chuckling whenever Riku mentioned about his neighbors pestering him, his chuckles turning into giggles at Riku snapping that it was not that funny. Sora however found it hilarious, learning new sides of the silver haired teen and loving every moment of it. Learning about the ocean they were close to and of all the bakeries around. Sora yearned to see the outside world, to experience all of its wonders and splendors that Riku took for granted.He doubted he would ever get the chance. Sora closed his eyes to imagine the blue ocean Riku spoke of, picturing white birds around the bay and white sandy beaches. The image brought a stirring in Sora’s heart, a soft ache that he questioned for being there. Sora opened his eyes when he felt fingers brushing his cheeks, his eyes widening at the fact that he was crying, unsure as to why.

“There is one sight in town that is the prettiest.” Riku murmured, his smile charming, just bright enough to make Sora’s bare toes curl and his eyes widen.

“What’s that?”

“Oh I can not tell you. But you will know someday.” Riku laughed at Sora’s pout, stroking the hybrid’s ear. 

“That’s not fair! Riku you can’t just say something like that without finishing!” Sora whined, his sharp eye teeth showing, cheeks dusted pink. 

“Life isn’t fair.” Riku answered simply, shrugging, stroking back a lock of Sora’s hair. “Sora, now tell me about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

Riku smirked, repeating Sora’s past words, “everything and anything.”

Giggling Sora moved to flop over onto his belly, laying across Riku’s lap like the over grown cat that he was, his backside and tail in perfect position for Riku to groom the thick tail. “Well, there are a few people who work here in all, I want to say maybe ten all together. Mr. Saix won’t hire outsiders, he only hires within his circle of friends- though i doubt they’re friends. He’s always so cold hearted. His eyes scare me.” Sora confessed, continuing to talk, his tail swishing lazily. “Lea takes care of me mostly, says the other hybrids and pets are too much of a hassle, but he’s very kind. He brings me treats, and said someday he’s going to introduce me to someone special.”

Riku’s heart clenched with jealousy at that, just who could be so special that the other had to make Sora wait to see?

“There’s other rooms for us to sleep in, but I prefer this room. It’s my favorite, the floors soft and I never have to worry about flashing lights or loud music.” Sora sighed softly. “Though it does get lonely, but it’s okay, i’m happy being here, because now i have you and Lea to talk to.” 

Riku’s lips fell into a frown, hearing such a quiet confession from the other, so perhaps Sora truly wasn’t happy there… it was almost enough to make Riku want to buy him right then and there if it meant Sora being happy and going outside.

“When we’re good we get rewarded, but when we’re bad…” Sora shivered. “Some like punishments more than others.”

Sora refused to elaborate, his eyes growing glossy in time, his vision distorted until he was snapped out of it by Riku’s voice and hand waving. Blinking slowly Sora tilted his head in confusion, his cheeks coloring.

“I- I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have over loaded you with such boring details.”

“Nonsense, I asked.” Riku reassured, stroking Sora’s ear. “Are you okay?”

Sora nodded, his ears drooping sadly at seeing Riku getting up, not realizing just how late it had gotten. “Will- will you be back tomorrow?”

Riku this time nodded, giving the hybrid a reserved smile. “Yeah, i’ll do my best. Good night Sora.”

“Good night Riku, please be safe.” Sora whispered, crawling over to lay on the pillow Riku had been sitting on, his body attracted to the warmth Riku had left behind, his eyes   
drooping sadly. Wrapping the tail around himself Sora whined softly. Wishing with all his heart that he could leave his four walled prison. When the door to the room opened Sora didn’t look up, he could tell it was Evan working that evening, and the more he ignored the self proclaim veterinarian the better he would be.

But why was he getting another check up? He already had his about a month ago!

 

“Hey Riku, you got the cash to pay for your visit?” Lea asked with a wide smile on his lips, his hand held out in expectation, his cigarette in his free hand. “Now don’t give me that look, if you want to come play nice with the kitty, you gotta pay. Got it memorized? Money is freedom around here, now pay up.”

With a crumpled bill thrusted into Lea’s hand Riku continued walking from the hallway, glad that the noise from the other rooms were quieting down, the sounds of other patrons stopped by the thick front room door.

“Have a good night, come back real soon.” Larxene manned the register, her phone out in front of her this time, from the sounds of it she was playing a matching game and winning, her eyes barely leaving the screen. She appeared bored and tired. 

Riku paid her no mind, heading outside, thankful for the clear night sky; looking up Riku felt grateful to see the stars and the half moon, appreciating the beauty for what it was worth, knowing that people and hybrids like Sora were not given the chance to see them. Mentally comparing the stars to Sora’s smile Riku began the trek home, wondering if perhaps tomorrow he would come back- he had more than enough money to cover it, and the harm was nearly non existent, in fact, he found himself starting to enjoy the hybrids company. The hybrid made him feel less of a monster, that perhaps his heart wasn’t fractured and broken as he claimed it to be.Despite the lingering distrust in himself, Riku found he was beginning to trust Sora-the hybrid could have lied to him left and right about being abused or being an orphan, and instead told him truthfully of his daily life,begging to know more about Riku and his. It was enough to make Riku find that he was creating a small part in his fractured heart just for Sora. And that perhaps- just perhaps, it wasn’t so bad to have a companion to talk to.

That night Riku made quick work of stripping into a pair of simple pajama bottoms, taking a glass of water and sitting tucked up on the couch, reading one of the borrowed books of natural medicine, his eyes scanning the pages until he eventually grew tired, choosing to spend the night on the couch rather than going to bed. He wondered idly, as he pulled up the throw blanket around himself, just how it would feel to have Sora sleeping next to him, to have the other curled up around him with Sora’s tail acting as their warmth. The thoughts alone brought a smile to Riku’s tired face, his thoughts on Sora while sleep slowly stole him away, a deep dreamless sleep that promised pure rest and relaxation for the morning. 

Surely tomorrow he would find himself back with Sora, perhaps this time he would bring Sora another can of tuna, or perhaps salmon, anything to make the hybrid smile.

 

“That is a lot of money to put down on a simple hybrid,” the voice of Saix said simply, golden hued eyes looking at the check to the man before him. A slim blue brow raising. “And you are sure you want him?”

“Yes, he is the one I want. Will you take my offer?” The unknown man asked, a golden eye visible under heavy red bandages.

“Perhaps. Don’t worry, we’ll contact you once everything is in place.” Saix smiled, taking the check with nimble fingers. So much money for such a plain hybrid.

What a steal. 

 

Riku’s morning had gone better than expected, with no foreign blood on his hands or outfit he found slipping through shadows to be much easier, able to blend in with crowds without a hitch. His mood was well enough that he allowed Kairi to pull him out for lunch- a meal he paid for, talking to her about the hybrid he had met and that ‘no Kairi I am not getting him!’ Kairi however did not appear downtrodden, her smile wide.

“Whatever you say Riku, but something tells me he’s going to be good for you!”

“Shove it!” Riku had snapped, paying for their sandwiches, leaving Kairi alone at the table with a smile still on her lips. 

With the time he saved on not going back to his apartment Riku found himself at the cafe earlier than usual. Namine sitting at the counter with her crayon in hand, a deep   
frown on her pale lips. She barely looked up at seeing Riku enter the cafe, her eyes appeared wet with barely held tears.

“H-hello, Riku.” She motioned to the display case. “Would you like something to eat? On the house.”

Riku shook his head no, his brow raising at her behaviour. Stepping around her he headed into the back room, the hall nearly full of patrons and hybrids, some already in defiling acts whilst some simply lounged around, the hybrids did not talk, their eyes closed and tails curling drunkenly. Riku noticed in his walking that some of the hybrids- the happier appearing hybrids, wore collars, the others did not.

Riku found it curious.

Heading for the familiar room- afact that would have once enraged Riku- he found an odd sight of Sora sitting on the floor between Lea’s legs, trying to tear off a red collar that rested around his throat.

“Well isn’t that a pretty collar?” Riku asked, catching Sora’s attention, the hybrid suddenly wailing and covering his face with his hands, his heart breaking sobs making Riku take a step back.

“Lea what did I say wrong? What does a collar mean?” Riku asked with urgency, his eyes wide, kneeling down to try and console the sobby hybrid. 

With a look of dread on his face Lea exhaled a cloud of smoke. 

“Collars mean that someone’s put a down deposit on a hybrid. Found out this morning a man by the name of Diiz put a thirty thousand dollar deposit on him. Poor kit’s been wailing ever since.”

At the name mentioned Riku felt his blood run cold, his eyes widening, his pupils dilating. He no longer saw the room as he wrapped his arms around Sora, and for the moment his blood pounded in his ears.

No one was going to take Sora away…

Especially not that bastard!


	4. Chapter 4

“And if someone can match or best the offer?”

Lea arched a slim brow, taking another puff from his cigarette, gazing back at icy blue eyes that promised a slow death if he didn’t answer quickly. “If someone wants to best the offer then the highest bidder gets the hybrid by the end of the night- we don’t really do holds here. And for those who match the offer? Well we usually have old scar face call them up and see if they either want to withdraw or bid up.” Leaning forward a smug smile began to pitch on Lea’s face, his emerald eyes glancing at Riku in expectation. “Why, you want to match?”

Riku’s brows furrowed- it was a lot of money to be throwing in for something that he had yet to calculate, part of him still whispered that he didn’t want the hybrid that bad enough whilst the rest of him screamed to bid higher, that he had the money, it just meant not buying as much for the next few months. Shaking his head to clear it Riku wiped away the tears that continued to drip down Sora’s cheeks, hushing the brunette gently, keeping him close. If he could make a phone call to a friend that owed him, Riku was sure that he could have the money all set in place for that evening if he had to.

“Yeah, i’m going to up the offer. Forty grand, I can have it by tonight.” Riku’s eyes hardened at the way Lea’s eyes widened a fraction. “You said it yourself, money equals freedom around here. Well, i’m going to buy Sora’s freedom, just tell me what I need to do.”

“Riku- no, you can’t spend that kind of money on me! I’m not worth it!” Sora softly sniffled, flinching when Riku pressed a hand over his mouth, icy blue eyes staring into sky blues. Sora was promptly hushed, not daring to speak even after the hand was removed from over his mouth.

“I think you are, now let me do this for you, Sora.” Turning his attention back to Lea, Riku waited with clear agitation, his fingers tapping on Sora’s knee.

“Well then, forty grand is going to be more than enough to cover it, and hell, I like you Riku.” Lea stubbed out the rest of his cigarette before placing the rest of it back into his pack, getting up with a lazy roll of his shoulders, a smirk on his pale lips. Walking forward Lea gave Sora’s ears a quick scratching, stopping just before Riku, offering the teen his hand to help him up, only to withdraw when Riku declined. “First things first, if you can get that much cash here within, oh I don’t know, two hours, i’ll have Sora all groomed up and ready to ship out to your place without this Diiz guy being any the wiser. Like I said, I like you, anyone that can make Sora happy can’t be all that bad. Just realize though, i’m breaking a few rules in doing this for you.”

“I don’t care.” Riku huffed, getting up of his own accord, his arms crossing. “Two hours, I’ll be here in half the time. Cash again?”

Winking Lea laughed, “you know me so well. Now, Sora, you be good and get yourself all prettied up while Riku is gone, okay?”

The tears that had been dripping down Sora’s cheeks were almost all but gone, his tanned cheeks pinkish with a blush whilst he looked from Riku to Lea, trying his best to discover if this was all just an elaborate joke between the two humans- why would anyone spend so much money on him? He wasn’t that special, he wasn’t almost all cat or even that attractive, so why would someone as handsome and caring as Riku want him?

As if knowing what Sora was thinking Riku reached out and stroked behind one of Sora’s feline ears, icy blue eyes demanding that Sora look at him.

“I promise you Sora, I won’t let Diiz take you. I will be back soon.” Leaning back down Riku made sure to hold Sora’s cheeks, thumbs brushing away the last of the tears. “I will come back. Now do as Lea says, I expect you to be ready when i get back, do you understand?”

Blinking slowly Sora soon nodded mutely, watching Riku turn and leave behind Lea, his heart beating painfully in his chest. He wanted to believe, wanted to believe so much that what Riku said was true…

Riku had not lied to him so far, did that mean he could trust him to come back?

Moving over to his favorite brush Sora started to hesitantly groom himself, the collar around his throat feeling much tighter than it had been that morning. 

 

Riku followed behind Lea in annoyance, the flame haired worker seemed almost giddy in making Riku follow after him. Lea merely whistled at hearing Riku growl, leading the silver haired teen into an empty room, no larger than a storage closet, a filing cabinet being unlocked with a flick of Lea’s name card against the scanner. Pulling open the first drawer Lea made a show of walking his fingers over the various files and papers that were neatly placed inside, selecting a red folder with a flourish of his hand.

“Let’s see, this is Sora’s file, mhm, just as I thought,” Lea hummed, skimming through the first few pages with a smile, closing the paper file before Riku could look inside. “Don’t be mad, you’ll have this folder soon enough when you pay for him. Now, looks like Mr. Diiz hasn’t even paid yet, which, luckily for you, means the sooner you get your ass back here with the money, the sooner you can have Sora purring all over you, whenever you want it. Also, from the application, I can make a safe guess and say that Diiz is somehow related to you, huh? Same last name. He your dad or something?”

Riku swallowed the venom like words back, the urge to rip the file out of Lea’s hand almost too hard for him to ignore as he merely shook his head, his icy blue eyes glaring off to the side of the room. Riku’s blood felt like an inferno in his veins. He wanted to tear Diiz apart, to make it so that the man could not have any joy in his life, to ruin him like he had ruined so many years of Riku’s life. Riku would rather be dead than see a man- no, a monster like Diiz have someone as precious and as loyal as Sora. Gazing to Lea, Riku could see the smug smile slipping from the worker’s face, could see the hesitant and anger flickering to life within the emerald orbs.

“I see. Well then, all the more reason to get the money together before that bastard can.” Closing the file drawer Lea motioned Riku out of the room that served as an ‘office’. “I’ll see you soon Riku, I have to get some things together for Sora, but you make sure you come back, alright? And if you don’t?” Lea smiled smugly, “I’ll light your home on fire, got it?”

Riku did not bother to take the bait, his icy blue eyes rolling whilst he took out his cellphone, already dialing the familiar smile whilst he headed through the long stretch of the hallway back to the front of the cafe decoy. Riku ignored the blonde worker at the front, stepping out of the front room by the time he started the call, his voice rough. Normally he wouldn’t call up on old favors or pay backs, but today he needed to, and sadly for the sandy blonde he was calling, he was in a bad mood.

“Tidus, I need you to wire me that three grand I lent you last month. Now.” 

 

“Do you think he will be coming back?” Sora paced, his eyes wide and pleading as he gazed up at Lea, his tail swishing hard with nervousness. Sora had brushed his fur several times and groomed his face and hands, even going as far as to having Lea brush and style his hair just to make sure he looked acceptable. When Lea would nod and tell him ‘yes’ Sora would only whimper and pace more, pawing at the collar around his throat. He was beyond nervous and scared, nervous that Riku wouldn’t come for him, and scared that if he did, Riku would return him the next day. Batting about a bit of string to ease is mind Sora still couldn’t fully relax, the sharpened nails of his feet digging into the plush carpeting whilst he waited, soon rolling over onto his back, whining. “Are you sure? What if he realizes i’m not worth it? Lea-”

“Enough! Sora, he is going to come back.” Lea snapped, automatically apologizing when he saw Sora’s eyes tearing once more. “No, no, what I mean, Sora, he’s been coming for the past few days to see you, and only you. It’s plain for me to see that he is interested in you. This is just a bit of a push in the right direction. Don’t worry.” Sitting down by Sora, Lea began to groom Sora’s tail once more, giving the base a playful scratch. “And, when you are out of here, I promise I will bring him to see you.”

“And you won’t tell me who it is?” Sora pouted, whining at hearing Lea laugh loudly.

“Yep, it’s a surprise, but trust me, you’ll absolutely love him. He’s been waiting eagerly to meet you again.” 

Sora whined when Lea refused to tell him anything more.

 

“I know I said I wouldn’t call upon it for a bit, but something came up.” Riku snarled, his voice low as he made his way throughout the city, heading to several different Bank fronts to withdraw the cash he needed, pocketing the receipts after promptly draining each account- he would need to take on several high number clients to make up for it at this rate. Riku felt his anger rise at hearing Tidus rattle off some excuse for not paying him back, the silver haired male threatening him colorfully that it was not up for debate, nearly breaking his phone with the way his hand tightened. “You either wire it to me now Tidus, or I swear you will wake up in the hospital missing a few limbs, do you understand me?!”

The blonde on the other end murmured his agreement, not before Riku reiterated the threat, promising that not even Kairi would be able to save his ass once Riku went after him.

“Good, now send it. And if I hear word that you told Kairi about this I’m going to personally make sure your life is a living hell.” Taking a deep breath Riku smiled, pocketing yet another large chunk of cash, his voice taking on a faux joyful tone. “Thank you Tidus, I am glad we could have this understanding.” 

Hanging up Riku placed the phone back into his pocket, counting the stack of bills slowly, realizing with a grimace he would have to head back to his apartment to get the rest out of his small desk safe. Now most would never thing to save away such money at home, but when it came to Riku, he understood the need to be able to get up and leave at a moment's notice, the need to be flexible when disaster struck. After all, it was a crumpled up fifty and a loaf of bread that had saved him from the hell hole of his past life.

Heading back towards his apartment Riku felt his muscles clench and his teeth grind. He could tell that Diiz was somewhere nearby, could feel it in his very bones. Riku’s only saving grace was that the other did not know where he lived, did not know how to find him, and with that thought Riku pulled out his keys and entered his apartment, heading for the office for both the rest of the money, and a knife to hide at his hip. 

 

At the one hour mark Lea frowned at seeing that there was still no sign of Riku, the flame haired worker watching the hybrid pacing the room once more, watching as Sora occasionally stopped to sniff the air before bolting back to where Lea sat, rubbing against the worker’s hands for comfort. Whimpering the hybrid curled up by Lea’s legs, his hands pawing at Lea’s pant legs.

“He’s not coming back…” He whined, nearly about to kick off his shoes.

“Yeah, he is.” Lea reminded gently, flicking one of Sora’s ears with a huff, glancing towards the clock on the wall. “He’s just taking a bit longer than expected, that happens when you have to run about getting so much cash. Now, just try and relax, pussy cat.” 

Sora hissed at the nickname, taking Lea’s words to heart as he tried his best to relax, sniffing the air, his ears perking up before he sat up, near hitting his head off of Lea’s. Gazing to the door Sora’s tail swished with unrestrained joy at spotting Silver hair, only to frown at seeing it belonging to the leader of the establishment, his teeth bared as he was watched by golden hued eyes.

“Sora, such a fiery little kit, I see.” Ansem cooed out, entering the room, allowing the door to shut silently behind him. Stepping further inside Ansem reached out to give Sora’s ear a scratch only to withdraw his hand, his brows furrowed with unamusement. Sora’s sharpened nails were once more ready to dart out, the brunette watching the tan skinned man closely, hissing when Ansem began to speak about him as if Sora was not sitting in front of him. “Lea, Diiz will be arriving within the hour for him, I see you have gotten him ready to go.”

“Got him all nice and pretty to go.” Lea spoke, blowing out a ring of smoke from a lit cigarette, purposely leaving out the fact that he was not referring to Diiz. “Kits already to go. You know, this Diiz guy, gives me a pretty bad gut feeling, boss.”

“Sora will be fine.” Ansem chuckled, shaking his head, a few locks of silver hair moving fluidly. “Diiz is an old acquaintance, lost the company of his nephew a year ago, it will do him some good to have some innocent company. Someone he can spend his time with. He promised pictures and updates as well. Sora will be in good hands.”

Hissing Sora swatted at Ansem’s leg only to be ignored, his claw of a hand promptly stepped on by the tan skinned man when Sora had moved too slow, a whimper of pain escaping him. 

“Honestly Sora, I am disappointed, I thought you would have learnt by now not to move so slowly.” Ansem sighed, shaking his head softly, gazing down into sky blue eyes that glared up at him. “Still glaring with those pretty blue eyes of yours, it’s a shame. I would be careful if I were you, I do not believe Diiz will be as lenient as I am when it comes to your behaviour.” Gazing to Lea, Ansem gave his worker a stern frown. “I need to check on things with Saix and the others, I expect you to have him out tonight, and do make sure he behaves.”

“You got it boss.” Lea puffed out another lazy stream of smoke, watching Ansem’s back turn to leave, his emerald eyes rolling, he did not blame Sora one bit for wanting to bite and scratch the silver haired prick. Lea considered himself to be mildly tolerant of others, it was bad enough when he found someone who got under his skin, to make someone as sweet as Sora want to bite meant they were far from being a good person. “Don’t worry Sora, Riku will be back soon, I promise.”

 

Slipping in through the front door Riku ignored the blonde haired man at the front register, the blue eyed man too busy tuning his sitar to pay Riku much mind, a gentle melody hummed out, the blonde's head lulling forward. Riku headed for the back, casting the worker a look- his name read ‘Demyx’ on the tag- finding that Demyx did not so much as look up when Riku passed, entering the corridor of rooms. The money felt heavy in his pocket, Riku was fully aware that he could turn back and leave without there being consequence, and yet he just couldn’t do that to Sora, couldn’t stand the thought of leaving someone so sweet to end up in the hands of a monster like Diiz. Heading for the usual room Riku stopped just before opening the door, looking in to see Lea scratching one of Sora’s ears whilst the hybrid laid on the floor, sky blue eyes soon gazing up at him. Steeling his nerves Riku opened the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Sora all but sauntering over to him, tail swishing in excitement, a loud rusty purr sounding.

“You came back.”

“I told you I would.” Riku murmured, stepping around the hybrid in order to drop a large stack of counted money in Lea’s lap, gazing down at him coolly. “Count it if you want, it’s all there.”

Lea shrugged, gazing up at Riku with an amused expression before jerking his thumb to the side. “Not going to bother counting it. Just grab Sora, and the file and get the hell out. Diiz is on his way over, and well, I for one am not going to be the one to have to smuggle the two of you out of here. So take him and go. My boss won’t be distracted for long”

Stepping closer curiously Sora’s ears twitched, his hands soon moving to hold onto one of Riku’s, a soft purr escaping him. Lea gave him a curt nod.

“You know my number by heart Sora, if something happens you know I’ll be there in a heartbeat to bring you back, but for now, go.” Running a hand   
through his mess of flame like spikes Lea sighed, gazing at Riku with annoyance. “Look, we can not waste time right now. You two need to leave. Now. If Diiz or my boss catch you, it’s all our asses on the line, got it? Now get out, I’ll find a way to contact you. Just remember Riku, you harm a single hair on Sora and I’ll end you, got it?”

There was a hint of desperation in Lea’s tone, emerald eyes practically pleading for Riku to take the hint and leave before the man could get there. Lea could only sigh in relief at seeing Riku pick up the file from the table, his arm wrapping around Sora. Sora whispered a goodbye to Lea, eyes filled with unshed tears, Lea wished he had time to soothe him, only urging for the two of them to leave once more, pocketing the money by the time Riku had taken Sora out of the room with him. Gods know that Saix wouldn’t care who got the hybrid as long as he had the money, but still Lea would prefer to not be stuck in the middle if he could help it. Already planning on taking the money to the blue haired worker once Sora and Riku were safely out of the building. Lea just prayed they would head straight back to wherever Riku lived and not hang around. 

 

Clinging to Riku’s arm Sora gazed at the various rooms they passed, aware of the jealous glares from other hybrids, even a few snickers from the ones who looked at him with pity. Sora had never been so far away from his room, had never stepped into the front room, and yet there he stood, gazing at the blonde haired worker with large eyes, following Riku obediently, willing his nerves to settle down. He recognized the worker as the man who always was getting in trouble for listening to music or purposely miscounting money to get himself new picks.

“We’re going to be going outside, just stay close to me and breathe, you’ll be okay.” Riku murmured, taking the first step outside, aware of Sora’s wide   
eyes, the hybrids tail fur fluffing up as the hybrid gazed around, sniffing the air. 

With slight hesitance Sora took his first step outside and found that the cool evening air felt nice upon his skin and that the sounds of the city was like a melody, a mixture of noises that brought him peace rather than anxiety. Sora tightened his hand on Riku’s arm. Very much like the feline he was, Sora looked about the world with wonder as they walked through the maze like city, Sora’s hands never leaving Riku’s as he got the chance to explore, nuzzling up to his ‘owner’- was Riku his owner? What would Riku want him to be called? It was all too much for Sora to think about as he walked, eyes widening at seeing so many different humans crossing the street and driving by in cars, he couldn’t help but wonder if every single one of them had a hybrid at home waiting for them. Most of the hybrids he saw- the very limited numbers of them, were all collared and following behind their owners, a few looking at Sora curiously, some even snarling at him whilst their owners gazed over. 

The curious gazes and looks of lust caused Sora’s skin to heat up as he moved closer to Riku, hiding his face against Riku’s shoulder, thankful by the time they entered a large apartment complex, the cat calls and stares finally gone.

The receptionist area was clean and well lit, Sora was aware of the scent of various cleaning fluids and the various scents of people lingering in the air, following Riku into an elevator, his eyes widening at seeing just how many buttons were present, aware that each one represented a floor.

How much money did Riku have?!

“Are you okay?” Riku asked after a few moments of waiting for the elevator to ascend, icy blue eyes softening at Sora’s quick nod. “It’s okay, once we get to my apartment i’ll show you around and get you something to drink, okay?”

“S-sure!” Sora practically chirped, watching the different buttons light up when the elevator passed the various floors, following Riku obediently out when they reached the tenth floor, Sora’s tail swishing at seeing the view the floor gave of the city. It was amazing! 

Sora soon grew aware of the stares he was getting from Riku’s neighbors that peered out curiously, the hybrids cheeks darkening, thankful when he could slip in past Riku to get into the apartment, his eyes widening.

“Take off your shoes.” Riku snapped, stopping Sora before the hybrid could step further from the door front, taking off his own shoes and placing them neatly by the side wall for Sora to copy, a relieved smile on his lips at seeing Sora do the same. Riku caught sight of the tip of Sora’s tail twitching, the hybrid looking about the empty apartment curiously, nose twitching to take in the new scents that accompanied it, following Riku into the room that served as the living space, Sora quickly making himself at home on the soft leather couch, kneading his fingers against the large cushions. 

“This is so soft!” Sora purred, rubbing his face against the cool leather, eyes flickering to Riku’s, blushing at the hint of amusement he spotted. “What are these books?” 

Reaching out to touch the cover Sora was stopped by Riku smacking his hand away, the hybrid pouting, cradling his hand to his chest, Sora’s furred ears instantly drooping.

“Don’t touch them.” Riku snapped, eyes narrowing, his anger flaring up from the inconvenience. Seeing how Sora curled in on himself Riku sighed, taking Sora’s hand in order to give it a soft kiss. “I’m sorry Sora, I didn’t mean to smack you. I’m just a little wound up is all. Come on, let’s get you something to drink, okay?”

Perking up at the kiss to his fingers Sora gave a soft nod, getting up slowly from the comfort of the couch,shooting the books one last look before following Riku towards what he could surmise to be the kitchen, his eyes widening at the sight. The kitchen was much cleaner and organized compared to the one Lea had brought Sora to on nights where the flame haired worker was in charge of cooking. The cabinets were closed and the counters near spotless, even the sinks were near polished! A few pots and pans hung up neatly on the wall above the electric stove, a fruit bowl sitting neatly close by. Sora’s attention soon falling onto Riku as he watched the silver haired teen pulling out two glasses from the cupboard, made of simple glass- Sora didn’t take Riku to be the type for novelty- the silver haired teen heading to the silver steel refrigerator, pulling out a glass bottle of milk and an unmarked bottle.

“You drink milk, right?” Riku asked, snapping his fingers when Sora didn’t answer right away. “Sora, focus. You felines like dairy, right?”

Blushing Sora perked right up, making his way closer to Riku, nuzzling up against him, purring in a way he hoped Riku found to be cute. “Yeah! Lea says i’m short because I don’t drink enough. What’s in that bottle?”

“You wouldn’t like it.” Riku shrugged, pouring a bit of milk into the glass he held, filling it nearly to the spill line before in turn pouring a generous amount of the caramel colored liquid into his own, holding it out for Sora to sniff, nearly laughing when Sora’s nose scrunched up.

“That smells like rubbing alcohol!” Sora’s nose twitched, a small sneeze escaping him, causing his fur to ruffle up. Snatching the glass of milk from Riku’s hand Sora gave the glass a tentative sniff before take a sip, licking a bit of milk that dribbled from the corner of his mouth. “Why do you drink something like that if it smells so bad?”

Riku shrugged at such a question, placing the bottles back inside the fridge, giving the bitter liquid a swig from his own glass. “Some find it relaxing, takes the edge off.” Leaving the kitchen Riku headed for the living space, sitting down with the glass still in hand, listening for the soft sounds of Sora’s feet against the bare wood floors. Sora soon joining him on the couch, inching shyly closer until Riku moved his arm out, allowing Sora to tentatively snuggle up against him, acting very much the cat that Sora resembled. For a moment Riku considered pushing the hybrid away, considered the possibility of simply telling Sora to make himself at home in the corner of the room while he had his nightly drink; and yet, that was not what Riku truly wanted.It was beyond strange for him to have someone in his apartment, much less someone curling up against him when he was in such a foul mood. And yet, Riku found that he didn’t truly mind the soft warmth resting against him, or the odd sounds Sora made when he drank from his glass neatly, purring with delight. Yes Riku’s bank accounts were all but drained and he would have to work harder to build them back up, however he found that he didn’t mind. The thought that Sora was safe with him rather than with a man like Diiz made the high spending all the worth it. Riku could hardly hazard a guess as to what the demented man like Diiz would have done if he had been the one to bring Sora home, most likely taking the hybrid piece by piece, sewing him up wrong like he had done Riku. Opening the hybrid up and seeing what made him ‘tick’, experimenting on him, poking and prodding- those icy cold tools used for examining-

The sounds of glass breaking was loud in the silence of the room, Riku’s eyes blinking slowly as if he were coming out of a daze, slivers of glass sticking from his skin whilst the brandy from the glass burned at the cuts of his palm. Feeling the liquid of the brandy along with the dripping of his own blood staining his pants Riku felt warm hands taking his wrist, moving his arm closer for Sora to inspect, his eyes wide and lips frowning with worry. Riku opened his mouth to tell Sora not to worry about it, that he had worse happen to him, only for him to close it whilst he watched Sora skillfully use the tips of his nails to begin pulling out the pieces of glass, the nails slipping into the open skin to pull out the slivers that were visible. Riku’s teeth gritted at the sharp shooting of pain, aware that Sora’s nails dug deeper into the flesh of his hand, picking out the last of the glass splinters before placing the small pile in hand onto the coffee table, bringing Riku’s hand closer to his face as the hybrid glanced over his handi work. 

“What are you-?” Riku’s cheeks tinged scarlet at the feeling of Sora’s tongue licking over the small wounds, Sora never releasing his hold on Riku’s wrist as he licked the palm on instinct, soon pressing a kiss to Riku’s palm before asking where the first aid kit was, all but sprinting to the bathroom, listening to Riku for directions. “It...doesn’t hurt…” Riku remarked softly to himself, wiggling his fingers, blood continued to bead and drip, and yet the stinging pain was gone, as if Sora had licked the pain away, and in turn, the anger that Riku had been feeling just moments ago. 

“Is this it?” Sora asked, approaching with the white box in hand, kneeling down by Riku’s side taking his wrist once more to examine before giving the box’s simple latch a flick, pulling out a small bottle of iodine and gauze. “You were deep in thought again Riku. What were you thinking about?”

“It’s not important,” Riku murmured, attempting to withdraw his hand only for Sora to latch onto him tighter. “I can bandage my hand myself, it’s not that bad.”

Sora frowned, exhaling a soft sigh, keeping his hold he began to disinfect whilst he tenderly gave Riku’s wrist a squeeze. “You don’t need to tell me, Riku, in fact, i’m sorry you are in such a bad mood tonight, it’s all my fault. But please, let me do this for you?”

Sora’s voice was soft, almost pleading as he began to wrap the gauze around Riku’s injured hand, Sora’s ears drooping. The sight of the hybrid appearing   
so sad made Riku’s heart clench, instantly angry with himself for making Sora feel like he was at fault when the mistake was his own. Reaching out with his   
uninjured hand Riku stroked his fingers by Sora’s ear, offering the hybrid a smile.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Sora.” Flexing his fingers Riku slowly retreated his wrapped hand back, smiling softly at the way Sora had nuzzled the palm before letting it go. “Come on, i’ll clean up this mess and get you some clothes to sleep in. You must be tired after having this long of a day.”

With the mess cleaned up Riku showed Sora the rest of the apartment, warning him about the office- “It’s not a play area, keep out unless i’m in here”, as well as showing Sora the various toiletries, informing the hybrid that they would need to go shopping the next day in order to grab Sora his own tooth brush and other necessities, the hybrid all too happy to nod. Closing the door to offer Sora some privacy Riku got undressed for the evening and waited whilst the hybrid slipped on one of Riku’s old sleeveless shirts and shorts, a hole cut in the back to allow Sora’s tail to slip through. The clothes hung off of Sora a bit, the shirts threatening to fall from Sora’s slim hips whilst the sleeveless shirt hung low in the front, showing off a bit of tan skin and perky pink nipples, Sora’s hair and fur having been brushed back for the night.

“Thank you Riku.” Sora whispered softly, unable to make eye contact, trying his best to withhold a soft chirp, following Riku towards the master bedroom, his eyes widening at the sight of the large bed, he stood by the foot of it waiting, watching as Riku slipped in, the silver haired teen arching a brow.

“Well, are you going to get in?” He asked, annoyed, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

“I- I’m allowed to?” Sora questioned, only getting up into the bed when Riku patted the spot next to him, the hybrid all too happy to get up onto the impossibly soft bed,inching closer to Riku until he was pulled flushed against him, Riku nuzzling Sora’s neck with little a thought. 

“We’ll talk about the rules and conditions tomorrow, but for now, sleep, i’m tired.” Riku grunted, aware that he could still feel the presence of Diiz in the city, thankful his windows and door was locked, the comforting firmness of the knife under his pillow a gentle reminder that he would be prepared. 

“Good night.” Sora whispered softly, his knees drawing up whilst he cuddled closer, enjoying the first experience of ever sleeping in a bed, thankful that Riku had returned for him.

“Good...good night.” Riku murmured back, preparing himself for a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in update, I have not been feeling too well and have been working on a fic for the Voltron fandom and my own original story i'm hoping to be publishing soon.  
> Thank you so much for the continuing support!

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up a bit last night and tonight, what do you guys think? Hit me up on here to talk or MommaVanillaBear on tumblr.


End file.
